Beauty is pain!
by She-who-loves-fanfiction
Summary: "Hestia, get up! It's Valentine's Day!" Hestia screamed and ran into the bathroom. "Argghhh! Get that torture machine away from me! It looks like something my dad would use to fix the toliet!" "They're only eyelash-curlers." The boys' faces were priceless. Lily Evans One-shot. Preparation for Valentine's Day.


"Action stations!" Lily Evans screeched, grabbing her friends' make-up bags and throwing them onto her bed. "Come on, Hestia!"

Hestia groaned, and burrowed further down under the covers, groaning. "What, Lils?"

"It's Valentines Day, and you promised you would help me!" Hestia screamed and then was immediately up and moving, running towards the bathroom. Minutes later, Lily could hear the shower running, and started to pull out all of her clothes from her trunk. Feverishly fighting with tangles in her hair, she sighed, then waved her wand so her hair started to plait itself. "Hurry up, Hest!"

"I'm coming! What time is it?" A dripping wet Hestia ran into the bedroom, her dark, wet hair making puddles all over the carpet. "Where are Cherie and Natalie?" "They are getting ready with some Hufflepuffs, so we have to the bathroom for ourselves. It's just turned 7, so we should be ready..."

Casting a quick drying on her hair, Hestia slipped on a bra and knickers, and started to pull clothes out her trunk, laying them out with Lily's clothes on her bed. "What should I wear, Hest?!" Lily groaned, and flopped down on one of the empty beds. "I should just go naked... Or not go at all! Do I have to go?"

"I'm sure that James would like the first option Lils, and yes, you have to go. Now get up so you can help me pick what to wear. Yes, I will help you afterwards. Come on, GET UP!" The dark-haired witch whacked her friend with a pillow, ignoring Lily's screams of "My hair! That's the one thing I can do myself! I will kill you Hestia Jones!"

After a few minutes of running around like a headless chicken, Lily finally picked out one of Hestia's tops to wear; a beautiful forest green top that was floaty and flattering, which she paired with a pair of skinny black jeans. Hestia had decided on a yellow top of Lily's, which was a similar style, but shorter and lower cut. "Sirius won't know what hit him!" Lily giggled, and then they started on make-up. Neither of them being especially fond of heavy make-up, Hestia kept it simple, with just concealer and eyeliner on both of them. Lily, not being a girly-girl, let Hestia do what she wanted, but sometimes freaked out. Hestia tried desperately to get her to use an eyelash-curler, but Lily was adamant. "You are not coming anywhere near me with that! It looks like something my dad would use to fix the toilet!"

"Come on Hest, can we go down to breakfast now?" Lily grumbled. She was excited about her first Valentine's Day with James, but he had seen her when she had hypothermia in the Hospital Wing and hadn't been able to wash her hair for a week, and said she looked beautiful then. "James probably wouldn't care if I turned up in a black bag and Marigold gloves! Please Hest, I'm starving..."

"Oh we can't go down for breakfast! It would spoil their reactions!"

"What?! I am a growing teenage girl, I need breakfast, Hest! I don't care if I have to stun you to escape, and make you miss your date with the Second Hottest Marauder!"

"Lily! You will sit still and let me finish! Then, we will go into the common room to wait for them, then go to Hogsmeade with our dates. Besides, James is the second hottest Marauder, Lils."

"Who is the hottest Marauder, then?" Lily pondered, temporarily forgetting her hunger. They thought for a minute and then spoke at the same time. "Remus." Giggling, Hestia finished applying Lily's make-up and looked at the grumpy, hungry girl. "We are both dating the wrong people, Lils. No! You can't rub your eyes! Your eye-liner will smudge."

"But it's itchy, Hest. Am I done now, or do you have more skin suffocation to do?"

Hestia sighed and stepped back. "You're done. Come on, let's go downstairs." Growling under her breath, Lily followed her friend down the stairs into the common room, where James and Sirius were sitting on the sofa, arguing about something.

"-hottest, Prongs!"

"I am hotter than you, Padfoot. Who else in the school could be hotter than the Marauders, and what Marauder is hotter than me?" Lily and Hestia grinned at each other and spoke simultaneously "Remus." The boys let out crys of outrage that faded as soon as they turned around. Their faces were priceless.

Sirius' mouth was hanging open slightly, and there was a dazed look in his eyes. James just looked in awe. Hestia giggled self-consciously and fluttered her eyelashes at Sirius suggestively but Lily strode briskly over to James and spoke in an impatient voice. "Close your mouth James, or you'll start catching flies. Come on let's go to breakfast, I'm starving."

With that, she grabbed James' arm and dragged him out of the portrait hole, leaving Sirius and Hestia behind, laughing at their behaviour, "They're just like an old married couple, it's so cute." Hestia gushed, still staring at the portrait.

"Not as cute as you, love." Sirius winked, having regained his composure. She blushed and he offered his arm to her chivalrously."Ready to go mi'lady?"

So they proceeded down to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day.


End file.
